Riruru
Riruru(リルル) is a fan character of the series Keroro Gunso. She is the Private First Class(Ittōhei 一等兵) and a student of the Daroro Platoon. Character Riruru, as introduced is the fourth member of the platoon behind Sergeant Major Daroro, Lance Corporal Mororo, and Corporal Soruru. She is known as being that of an 'impure keronian' by some who dislike her, mainly because she was born and raised on Earth entirely only to be found by Soruru later on in her child years. This puts Riruru in a position that she sees as a life debt, Soruru taking this as an advantage and usually bashes her for her constant mess ups and mistakes. She is usually seen with Scott Yoku and/or Corporal Soruru. Personality Known to give general acceptance to most everyone she first meets to give off a good feeling of herself, Riruru is normally a very strong-willed and postitive person. But with such a strong will brings along with it an easy target by many. She is gullible and absent minded as well as a doormat. Though she is not necessarily stupid, being intelligent in some subjects more than others, she is easily tricked and will regret most of the words that she says on her own later, becoming depressed easily at those times and is usually filled with negative thinking. This can become overwhelming to the point where she finally breaks and violently outbursts emotions and thoughts that were once held back before. She is not tactical or strategic, going with the flow and will take this to her own advantage by improvising. She tends to avoid complex and theoritical thinking, for she is afraid of making inevitable mistakes, better with hands on situations. She loves people, being very enthusiastic and loving toward another person she has gained trust with. At that point, she can be quite touchy but is respectable about it and knows the boundaries of her peers well. But if she is double-crossed, Riruru will become bitter and hold grudges against those who have hurt her. For a long time as well.She is a good sport though, admitting to her mistakes when she makes them but is submissive in that matter. Especially to her elders. Appearance Riruru stands at only one foot tall and has a skin pigment of a coconut brown.and wears a french lime green hat. Her insignia is a trash can, only relating to her species unlike her personality or rank.Riruru's eyes are maroon and around the rim are thick black circles. Riruru's eyelids are a light grey color, however. Her body like a normal Keronians, has the regular feel of Keronian skin on all parts of her body except for her tail, which is furry.Her tail itself has four black rings from base to tip. Statistics Her blood type is A. Hobbies Riruru's hobbies are usually seen by the other members of the platoon as very odd, usually seeing her constantly attempt to gain new hobbies to keep herself occupied such as knitting, cooking, and even strange ones such as rain dancing or duct tape art. She usually does these certain things by herself in her own comfort. Other then these new hobbies she is sometimes caught doing, she is the leader of a small spying team of her female 'friends' called Team Tail. This small group is secretive. Not known by anybody else besides her two other members, Nagigi and her clone, F.Riruru, usually meeting up in the middle of the night for 'missions' and 'tasks' Fears She has an intense fear of thunder, also known as Astraphobia as a result of trauma she had in her childhood from thunderstorms and being alone. During a thunderstorm, she will do most anything to get away from the noise or vibrations. Her anxiety often causes her to become unable to function normally mentally. Pure terror is taken over and she has been known to scared into passing out. Bad Habits Riruru can become possessive over people that she gets close with and has no shame or fear to protect them the best she can from outside forces.This can become annoying and if she is told, usually regrets for a while on her choice of words and will refrain from speaking or any type of contact with somebody else. Strengths Riruru is strong among subjects and situations where not much math or science is needed. All of her learning is visual based, giving her a creative aspect of memory and ideas. She is much better on creative or mysterious acts, being able to peice together possible clues. As much as physical strengths, speed is one that is always in her favor, being able to run on all fours faster than anybody else in the Daroro Platoon when it comes to running. Abilities Every Keronian has something they can do that almost nobody else could and in Riruru's case, she can harden her own energy. Generally seen as being a chi-based attack This ability came from her father, who had made this ability for himself. Riruru does not have as much oppurtunities to change and evolve her only ability into something more like her father did, but she can use one move that is her ideal way of self defense. This one attack she used is often called the Riruru Sonic Scratch. She calls this attack by name because of five blue claws she manifested when flexing her fingers. This claws are about four inches long when made and make a noise similar to the roar of a jet engine when they come in contact with another object, hence the name 'sonic', referring to the sound. Another strange ability or Riruru's is her age reading. Riruru is natually able to tell ages of people she meets. It's not entirely accurate but she can immediately tell if someone is older or younger than herself. This defines if she will call them by their mannerism, calling everyone who is older than her and who she respects 'senpai'(先輩)Meaning 'elder' or 'someone of a higher rank'. Weaknesses Riruru is not skilled in a lot of things such as strength and grace, usually seen as being a ditzy clutz when it comes to her fighting, which is seen as to be an easy take down if she didn't have her speed on her side. Mentally, she is weak in complex classes such as math and sciences. Being only in use of her surroundings, if she is cornered, she's as good as done. Especially is there is no where to run or a place to hide. Relationships ! scope="col"| |- | | |} Trivia *Riruru loves cheesecake, her favorite by far is Oreo. *Her creator is Envelin on deviantART *Riruru is underweight, weighing at only 7.6 pounds and with a height of 1 ft. *She is an orphan. *Her human name is Rebecca. Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Hybrids Category:Animal